Where The Trouble Is
by miller26e
Summary: Miley visits Demi at the Camp Rock 2 set...and she realizes a couple things about herself while there. One-Shot!


So I finally got the guts to post this, so I hope you enjoy it! By the way, even though it is based off of real life (though it's legal because there were no last names used!), none of this stuff actually happened. And I didn't feel like doing any research, so I basically winged it when it came to the setting. So use your imagination!

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Disney because if I did, things would be A LOT different. I also do not own McDonald's. Or Camp Rock 2: Final Jam.**

* * *

I asked myself why a hundred times. I asked myself why I wasn't good enough, why I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough or talented enough to make him stay.

I never had any answers. Until now.

It turns out that it wasn't because I wasn't good enough. It was because he couldn't see a good thing when he had it and he had me. He had my heart; not just a piece of it, but the entire thing. That's what made it so hard when he left. I needed him. He was my oxygen, my 24/7. People said we were too young to be in love; that we would never last. I didn't listen to them.

Maybe I should have. Maybe then I wouldn't have gone through all that heartache. But, like they say, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger.

So now when I read all the nasty comments said by people whom I've never even met, I smile because I know that either right above it or right below it is a good comment; one that cancels out all the bad ones because I know that I'm making at least one person feel better and that's why I took this job in the first place. Also, it might help that I have become very good at compartmentalizing my feelings. In fact, I'm so good that I figure if this career doesn't work out, I might have a future in the police force.

As I'm lying here on this extremely comfortable bed, I hear a knock at the door. I figure I should answer it because I know exactly who it is and I know she won't go away.

I put on my happiest smile, hoping she'll by it and I open the door, "Hey Dem."

"Miles…what are you doing up here? I thought you said that you were going down to the pool or something," she pushed her way into the room.

I shrugged, "I changed my mind. Plus, the fact that nobody knows I'm even here except you and Joe makes it hard to go anywhere."

"Yeah…sorry about that. I just really wanted to make a splash and I haven't figured out how to do that quite yet."

She looked nervous about something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but she was keeping something from me. I could usually read her like a book. We had become so close over the past year that we knew practically everything about each other. She was no longer the girl who was my replacement; she was literally my best friend, even if our hectic schedules never allowed us any girl time. Hence my "surprise" visit to Canada. Well, not a surprise to her, but to everyone else.

"Dem, what's wrong?"

She chewed her bottom lip, something she only did when she was anxious.

"Miley, I swear I had no idea that she was coming to visit. If I did, I would have brought you up another week."

By the tone of her voice, I knew exactly who _she_ was. It was the girl who stole my life and my boyfriend.

_Selena._

I wouldn't say we were enemies. How could we be with Disney breathing down our necks, forcing us to be civil? Presenting us under a facade that we were one big happy family, when in reality, we had more issues than any other network. But I never cared what Disney thought, she did though, so we continued to remain polite towards each other in public and we never talked in private. Our routine worked for the most part until minor incidents came up, such as this one.

"I thought she and Nick were no longer together…" I mumbled.

"They're not. I asked Joe earlier why she was here and he said that it was all for publicity. To get people to see her and then have the rumors start. It's lame, but for some reason they agreed to it."

"How long is she here for?"

"For the rest of the week. I'm so sorry Miles, if I had any idea…" she trailed off.

"Don't be sorry Demi. It's just going to make the week more interesting."

Demi smiled, "So you're staying?"

"As long as you're on my side, then yes, I'm staying."

I watched as my best friend made her way towards the door, "I have to get back down to rehearsals. You should come or at least get out of this room. It's kind of depressing."

"I don't know Dem. I don't want to make a scene or anything."

She threw her hands up above her head in exasperation, "Then hide behind a curtain or something! You know you want a sneak peak at the movie."

She was right, I really wanted to see a bit of the movie and I knew that she wouldn't tell me anything unless I went with her.

"If you find me a curtain, then I'll come. Just let me get changed first."

"Yes! Oh, we could go out to lunch afterwards! Joe can come too."

I walked over to my still-unpacked suitcase and tried to find something cute to wear, "Demi, don't you think it's a little late for lunch?"

"It's never too late for lunch! There is a McDonalds down the street."

I picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a simple t-shirt, and my converse and I quickly put them on.

"Okay, we'll go to McDonalds as long as you buy me a milkshake."

She giggled, "I'll buy you a milkshake if you buy me one."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Before I knew it, we were in an elevator on our way down to the set. Luckily for the cast, they were able to stay in a hotel that was within walking distance to the Camp Rock 2 set. I followed her outside and was shocked by what was in front of me.

"You actually got the golf cart!" I exclaimed.

Demi laughed, "Yeah, I just did what you told me to. I pulled the whole, _'But Miley gets one!'_, and they were putty in my hands."

"Can I drive?" I asked eagerly. I loved driving in golf carts; they were so much easier than regular cars…most of the time.

"Sure. The key is in the ignition."

I hopped in and motioned for Demi to join. Once she did, I followed her directions to the set. For the next hour, I watched as she came to life on stage. Every once and a while, Joe would pop by when he wasn't in the scene and remind me that he was tagging along for lunch. Although, he agreed with me and said it was way too late to have lunch, but Demi listened to neither of us.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself from letting my eyes wander over to Nick. Every time I realized what I was doing, I quickly looked away. His hair was shorter and he was a bit taller, but other than that, he was still the same boy I fell in love with all those years ago. Except for the fact that we no longer spoke.

'_Snap out of it, Miley,'_ I thought to myself, _'He's not in your life anymore.'_

Eventually, they were done for the day and Demi was making her way over to where I was standing. I was tucked away in a corner, not invisible, but nobody chose to look where I was, so no one had found me yet. Before she got to me though, Selena grabbed her arm.

"Demi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I unconsciously moved a little closer to them. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but it was Selena's fault that she decided to stop Demi right near where I was standing. Right?

"What Selena?" Demi asked coldly.

The girl flinched at her ex-best friend's tone. I never really knew what happened between the two of them. That was the one thing that Demi stayed mute about. All I know is that they got into a huge blow out and haven't talked since. I felt bad for the two of them because it hurts to lose your best friend, I should know. But I never wanted to push the subject because Demi was always sensitive about it.

"Can you just talk to me for a second? Just stop being so full of yourself for once in your life."

Oh, bad idea Sel. Never insult Demi, she's almost as bad as me when it comes to revenge.

"Excuse me?" Demi spat out, "I seem to recall that you're the one who sold yourself out for fame, not me."

"Oh really? Aren't you the one that let the brothers promote you? You're only famous because of them."

Another bad call. Rule number two: never insult Demi's career.

"Well at least I didn't get famous by stealing my friend's boyfriend," she replied venomously.

"You're still obsessing over that? Please, if Nick had still loved her, then he wouldn't have come to me."

I glanced over to where Kevin, Joe, and Nick were slowly walking into the war-zone. They were talking amongst each other and it wasn't until they got close enough to me that I could hear what they were saying.

"I say we try to split them up, then we go down to the pool and relax," Kevin said.

"I agree with him. We need to separate those two before their argument turns into World War III," Nick agreed with his older brother.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going out to lunch with Dem and Miles," Joe said with a shrug, not noticing his brothers' shocked faces.

"What do you mean you're going out to lunch with _Miley_?" Nick asked through his gritted teeth.

I figured this would be a good of time as ever to make my presence known. I walked out from my corner and made my way towards my furious best friend. Though, I knew that in doing so, I was definitely risking my good health.

"Hey Demi, let's go get that milkshake you promised me," I said while tugging on her arm.

I have to say that the look on Selena's face was completely worth risking my health. It was a mixture of pure shock and anger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"I'm here to visit my two best friends," I shot back.

I took a deep breath and turned back towards Demi, "Ready?"

"Definitely. Let's get out of here."

Joe walked over to us, "I'm really tired of all this drama."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

As we were headed for the door, I thought about Joe's previous comment. He was right; all the drama in our lives was getting very annoying. There was something that I had been meaning to do for a long time, but never had the chance to. No more songs or interviews or pictures, it was just the two of us face to face.

I turned and strolled over to where Nick still had that shocked look on his face.

"I loved you once Nicholas. But I loved the boy who used to call me no matter what time it was and sing me to sleep. The boy who would send me random texts and kiss me for no reason whatsoever. What happened to him?"

"Uh…Miley," but I cut him off.

"No, you completely changed Nick. When Demi told me that you brought Selena up here for publicity, I almost didn't believe her. But then, I thought about it again and I realized that I did believe it. So, I'm not sorry for anything. I'm not sorry for the _seventeen _interview or for _7 Things_. It's not my fault that I decided to actually express my feelings instead of keeping them bottled up inside. You can continue living in that fantasy world of yours, while the rest of us are actually out living our lives. I'm done Nick, I'm just…done."

"What do you mean you're done?" he asked almost fearfully.

I smiled, "I'm done trying to be the girl you so obviously want me to be. I'm just going to be me from now on, something that I should have done in the first place. We can be friends or enemies, but until you've grown up, those are the only things we'll ever be able to be. I love you Nick. I always have and I probably always will, but I'm not willing to sacrifice myself anymore because of it."

I looked into his eyes and realized that everything I said was being slowly processed. Before I could see what the result of my little outburst brought, I quickly walked over to where Demi and Joe were waiting for me.

"Okay, I'm ready now."

We walked off the set and over to where Demi's golf cart was parked.

Joe looked at me, "You're good little sis."

"Yeah, I think I owe you another milkshake after that."

I just laughed at their comments. I felt good though, somewhat lighter. As if what I had just let out had been waiting to be released for a long time. Which, I guess it had.

I was no longer the girl who was not good enough in my eyes. It was almost as if I was seeing myself clearly for the first time in years. I was strong and independent and I was never going to let myself become the person I once was ever again; no longer crushed by love because I had finally realized that even though love is most definitely important, so is being true to yourself. Because if you can't look yourself in the eye without being ashamed of whom you have become, that is where your trouble is. Not with who you choose to love or what you choose to wear. Your trouble is not being able to be yourself and be happy.

I realized that I had zoned out for a couple minutes and we were pulling up in front of the hotel. Thankfully, my two best friends knew when to let me think so that had not tried to pull me out of my reverie. They were talking amongst each other, when I remembered something that Demi had said to me earlier.

"Hey Dem?" I called.

"Yeah Miles?"

I smiled, "Did I make a big enough splash for you?"

* * *

**So it was my first attempt at this kind of genre. I'd love to hear what you guys think about it and constructive criticism is always welcome! Although I must say that the good reviews make me happy!**

**Also, as much as I want to hear your thoughts on this subject, it is the SUBJECT that I want to hear your thoughts on. Not necessarily the people in the story because I know a lot of fans have a large range of opinions on them. This was written for fun, so you are welcome to hate it or love it. Your choice.**

**I love to talk about anything so if you want to, talk to me on twitter! My account is imagineyourlife. Feel free to say hi!**


End file.
